marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Incoronation of T'Challa
The Incoronation of T'Challa was a duel called upon by M'Baku of the Jabari Tribe in an attempt to challenge T'Challa for the title of King of Wakanda. Background and Okoye return home with Nakia]] A week after his father's death at Helmut Zemo's hands, T'Challa then returned to his home country to be formally crowned king. First, however, he decided to retrieve his former lover Nakia, a Wakandan spy, from her current mission with the help of Okoye. Upon arriving at Wakanda's capital, T'Challa was greeted by his mother and little sister, who held great expectations for him as the new heir. By tradition, T'Challa needed to accept the challenge of any of the warriors chosen by the other four tribes of Wakanda for the title of King. Incoronation presents himself at Warrior Falls]] At Warrior Falls, the Shaman Zuri presented T'Challa to representatives of the Golden Tribe, the Merchant Tribe, the River Tribe, and the Mining Tribe. T'Challa was given a substance to drink which neutralized the effects of the Heart-Shaped Herb and with it, the powers of the Black Panther. offers tribes to challenge T'Challa]] Zuri then offered the various tribes to have a chance to put forth a warrior to challenge T'Challa for the throne. Considered to a be a mere formality, each of the tribes declined. Zuri further offered the royal family a chance to challenge T'Challa as well. T'Challa's sister Shuri shocked the crowd by raising her hand: However, she merely complained about how uncomfortable her corset was and urged everyone to wrap up the ceremony. challenges T'Challa into combat]] The ceremony was interrupted immediately thereafter, however, by the arrival of chanting members of the Jabari Tribe, including their leader, M'Baku. M'Baku denounced the previous reign for allowing the nations's technological advancements to be overseen by Shuri, whom M'Baku described as "a child who scoffs at tradition." He further condemned the nation being handed over to T'Challa, whom M'Baku blasted for supposedly failing to keep his own father safe. M'Baku challenged T'Challa for the throne, which T'Challa accepted. prepares T'Challa for the challenge]] Surrounded by the Jabari and the Dora Milaje, T'Challa and M'Baku donned ceremonial panther and gorilla masks and wielded spears and shields. M'Baku initially appeared to have the upper hand, first knocking T'Challa off his feet and causing him to lose his mask and weapons, then catching him in a bear hug and head butting him several times. Despite this, and even after being stabbed in the chest with M'Baku's spear, T'Challa managed to knock M'Baku down and pin him at the edge of the falls with his legs. chokes M'Baku until he yields]] Not wanting to kill M'Baku, T'Challa urged him to yield, though M'Baku initially protested that he would rather die. As the crowd chanted T'Challa's name, T'Challa reminded M'Baku that his people needed him, at which point M'Baku finally relented. Zuri placed the ceremonial necklace of Bashenga on T'Challa and proclaimed him both king and Black Panther to the cheering crowd. Aftermath T'Challa was officially crowned King of Wakanda and was taken to a ritual to consume the Heart-Shaped Herb in order to regain the powers of the Black Panther and meet his father in the Ancestral Plane. M'Baku, for his part, would later repay T'Challa's act of mercy by keeping him alive in Jabari Land, after he was thrown from the falls during ritual combat with Erik Killmonger. References Category:Events